


The Quiet Sense Of Something Lost

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandmothers, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: She held her arms open, beckoning him over ever so gently...Kylo is visited by a long lost memory in the dead of night. A comfort he's been seeking for the longest time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys, this is my first fan fiction in this fandom. I watched The Force Awakens the other week for the first time and fell in love! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, kudos and comments appreciated. No hate.

His hand lashed out, sending a glass from the table into the wall. The shatter was satisfying, but it didn’t help. Still hopelessly torn between light and darkness. For the longest time through the darkness felt right to him. The way it could conceal everything, it felt safe to him. The legacy of his grandfather falling on his shoulders; the dark side called for him to join...Right? It ran in his blood, he had to follow that path. 

Deep in the night, head resting, leaning against one of the walls in his room. The moon illuminating his bed and parts of the wall. Events of the past few days playing over and over again in his head. The weight of the past few days playing over and over again in his head. The weight of it all crushing down on him. Kylo stared blankly. A bitter mixture of rage and sadness surged within him; reaching an arm out to the side his saber came to him. Before the red plasma of the blade gave the room an eerie glow he froze.

Small wisps of of blue energy started to dance across the floor. Like lengths of blue ribbon cascading through through water. Kylo reached out a steady hand, the Force radiated from this energy that was beginning to form a mass on the edge of his bed. 

A moment later the mass glowed an intense blue than vanished. A woman was left in its place. She held her arms open, beckoning for him to come over ever so gently. All the things about this woman seemed gentle to Kylo. Her face; her deep brown eyes, the way her hair fell in waves down her back, dotted with small white flowers. She didn't demand anything of him...this, he wasn't used to. 

In this new lapse of gentleness Kylo went to her. Sat beside her on his bed and help her close. She smelt like home to him.... Wherever that was. Warm and safe. As her hand gently stroked his hair he felt tears run down his cheeks and into the fabric of her dress. 

"There there, you're safe here with me." Padmé whispered gently to her grandson. He clutched her tighter, seeking more comfort from her it seemed. The shoulder of her dress slightly damp from his tears, but the fabric so soft still. Kylo couldn't place where exactly his tears came from, what had brought them to spill all of a sudden. He trusted her through, this gentle woman with the soft voice... Just like his moth- 

With the sudden thought of Leia he let out a sob. Padmé continued to run soft fingers through his hair. “Shhh, shhh, it's okay now.” She continued. Holding her grandson near to her after watching him grow all them years was a gift. She saw so much of Leia in him, her pride exceeded her, her daughter had raised such a wonderful boy. But fate had caused that boy to stumble down a different path. This is where she saw so much of Anakin in him too. Strong, powerful, but lost almost. 

“I killed him…” He choked out between sobs, the scenes playing in his head tormenting him now. Even with Padmé close the look in his father's eyes as the light left him was branded into his mind. 

"Just because the path you wander is cloaked in shadow, doesn't mean that you yourself have to succumb to it.” Kylo pulled away from his grandmother then and looked at her. The rich moonlight highlighting the tracks of tears down his face; at the same time giving Padmé a halo of silver light. As a child he remembered stories of her, the young Queen, his grandmother who was snatched away from the world too soon. An angel of the galaxy. ‘How could someone so soft and kind be so gentle to a person who’s caused so much pain?’ He thought.

Padmé wiped away the tears from his eyes, knowing her time with him was now running out. Cradling his cheek with her hand she smiled at him. 

“Listen to me Kylo, there is a light in you, a powerful one. Just like your grandfather, i see it in you also.” Her whispers warmed him though only darkness and the light of the moon surrounded them. “You are loved, dearly. Despite your actions. We all stumble now and again, but you must decide for yourself which is the right path to follow.” 

“There is a pull in the force, i feel it Padmé” His voice had returned to its deep tone again, but tears still stained his face. 

“Do not be afraid to follow it then. Fear will be your enemy.” She took her hand from his face now and rose from the bed. Her time was growing ever shorter. “Take care my grandson, may the force be with you.” She kissed him lightly on the forehead and walked back over to the door. Vaporising into trendles of blue energy until Kylo was once again left alone on his bed. 

The pull he felt so strongly in his heart he now understood. It was the guiding hand of Padmé; of his own mother; his family...Now he no longer felt so alone in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, another Star Wars fan fiction is in the works at the moment. A longer one based off Episodes I, II and III.


End file.
